Where Love is For the Highest Bidder
by StellaPen
Summary: Chapter 7 up! Role reversal. What if several characters' personalities changed? Who would Satine go for when she is forced to make a choice? Does money really equal love, and who matters the most: duke Christian, or Edmond the writer??
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been on a fanfic kick for a couple days now, ignoring my summer homework ;) The basic premise for this one is…well I don't really want to reveal much of it, but see if you can figure it out in the first chapter, if not it will be in my note in the next. Shouldn't be too hard though, if I can actually write it.  
  
  
Satine waited quietly backstage, nervously adjusting her corset and hat. Marie ran over to apply more makeup, even though Satine felt she would sneeze if she saw one more speck of blush. "Please, Marie, I think that's enough," she complained.  
  
"Dearie, you've got to look your best tonight!" Marie shook her head. "This new patron Harold's got, he's a Duke! You've got to hook him lovey, for all of us."  
  
Satine nodded sadly. "I know Marie, it's just that, well…never mind."   
  
Satine was on in two minutes to do her Sparkling Diamond act that she did every Wednesday and Saturday, and she still got nervous about it. It wasn't that she thought she would forget her lines or anything, but it was the staring, hungry eyes of all the men in the crowd. They were relentless. They looked at her like a prize to be won, and followed her wherever she went. She even saw them in her dreams, those eyes that penetrated through her, seeing only a beautiful painting of a girl for them to buy and take home to play with. They were always there. Always. Once Satine had gone so far as to hope that someday she would meet someone who would see her for her, and who would actually care. Someone who wouldn't just go through the familiar motions, throw money at her, and run out the door, barely even thanking her for her time and services. But she never let her mind wander there again. It was too dangerous to get her hopes up. Next to "Never fall in love", that was an important unspoken rule for courtesans - "Trust no one. Let them pay and show them out."   
  
Satine climbed the stairs and sat on her perch, the trapeze she came down on at the beginning of her song. She plastered that sultry, seductive look to her face she always started out with, and waited for her cue. Tonight, for some reason, she felt worse than other nights, like she would be sick if she had to go out there one more time. Maybe the job was finally getting to her. The rumor going around in the halls was that there is a point when every courtesan cracks. Maybe she truly couldn't handle the emotional stress anymore.  
  
The lights below her went dim, and one of the stagehands threw down the silver sparkles as they always did. Satine felt herself being lowered down by rope, and began:  
  
"The French are glad to die for love,  
They delight in fighting duels,  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive…jewels."  
  
She then pretended to be happy and excited, squealing as she flew around the room. That part of the song was always the worst for her, because it was such a lie. Satine was so sick of men who did nothing but offer her expensive jewels she wanted to scream.   
  
She proceeded into the next part, where she got to dance and do high kicks to lively jazz music. Satine admitted to herself that this was fun, because it was almost like being a real star. But this was not the kind of stardom she was looking for. She wanted people to notice her for more than just her beauty.  
  
As her song came to a pause, and Satine recollected herself while still trying to ignore all the men with wide eyes who were reaching out to her, she whispered to the owner of the establishment, "Is the Duke here, Harold?"  
  
The large and cheery man peered quickly around her to glance at the tables on the side. "Oh well pigeon, there he is now!" he boomed at her.  
  
"Where?" Satine squinted into the crowd. All the faces always looked the same to her. She had no idea who Harold was pointing to.  
  
"He's the one Toulouse is shaking a hanky at!" Satine could easily spot the dwarf artist, and looked just above him to see who she was forced to spend the night with and lie to.  
  
*Ugh* she thought to herself, while making sure she was outwardly grinning. *This one's not even cute.* Oh well, such was her life. As she winked at him he looked greedily towards her, not even attempting to smile. He already made her feel very uncomfortable. She knew she had no choice but to do her job with him, despite personal feelings. *Hope for the best, hmm?* she asked herself. What she was hoping was that if he was one of Toulouse's friends, he would have at least some decent qualities about him.  
  
Moments later, as she glided over to dance with him, she found that she hadn't even finished saying, "I'm afraid it's ladies' choice night," as she always did, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her possessively toward the dance floor. *So, he's one of those. He wants all the power. Oh well, as long as he shows the cash.*  
  
For the first time, he flashed a grin at her, licking his lips and staring down her body. Satine wanted to squirm her way out of his grasp, but he held too tightly. He whispered smoothly in her ear, "Sounds like an excellent production, my dear. I'd be delighted to be involved."   
  
Satine flinched at the way he called her "dear."  
  
But he wasn't done. As they continued dancing, he continued talking, with that sickeningly sweet voice and those always watchful eyes. "That is of course, if you like what I do…"  
  
Satine continued smiling, reminding herself this would all be over soon and she could just return to her room, where she spent most of her free time locked away, pretending she cared about nothing and nothing cared about her. "I'm sure I will," she said, a little surprised the man was being so blunt.  
  
He pulled her up from a dip, and as his hand dug into her back she felt a twinge of pain. He was not being gentle, which was never a good sign. "Toulouse thought we might be able to do it in private…you know, a private a poetry reading…" He winked on those last words, caressing her neck.  
  
Satine was surprised at this. He had seemed like the type who would get right to the point, no questions asked, but now he was trying to play the "I'm naïve and don't know how to handle myself" attitude. She was disgusted even more. She just decided to wait it out, and the two didn't talk for the rest of the dance. Satine knew what he was thinking about anyway.  
  
Soon, but not soon enough for her liking, Satine ascended back upwards on the trapeze. She never minded this part. She was for once going away from the men and their eyes, but she just wished she could stay away. "Diamonds," she cooed, "Diamonds…square cut or pear shaped these rocks won't lose their shape…"  
  
Everything went quiet and she prepared for her big finish. Strangely, a pain was starting to build up from her stomach that she couldn't name. She pushed it out of her mind and tried to finish her song. "Diamonds, are a girls'…best…" But instead she found herself gasping, and trying to find something to hold onto. Satine felt the sinking sensation of being suffocated, and welcomed the darkness when it came. Her last thoughts were that she would rather be anywhere than here, so she easily let herself slip into unconsciousness.   
  
As Satine was awoken moments later she just wished she could have stayed asleep forever. After all, she had only taken this job because she needed the money. She'd had no idea what she was getting herself into. Depression, sadly enough, was a common condition in the underworld.   
  
She quickly dressed, to put herself into her "Smoldering Temptress" persona and get ready for the Duke. Harold hugged her and sent her on her way. Satine was getting a bit sick of him as well, and sick of being used and toyed with by him.  
  
As she arrived in the elephant scantily clad in her short, black, lacy ensemble, she could almost feel the man below her undress her with his eyes. She fought the urge to shy away and run out the door, and instead raised an eyebrow, whispering, "Poetic enough for you?"  
  
Her patron immediately helped himself to champagne, while taking out a piece of paper and beginning to read. She almost choked.  
  
"You…you're actually here to… to read poetry?" she gasped at him.  
  
"Well yes, my dear," he said twitching his nose. "But you obviously like it already so let's just move on, shall we?"   
  
He approached her slowly, and Satine backed up until she felt the wall behind her. "You're beautiful," he said with his oily voice, and moved into kiss her. Satine quickly pushed him away, and almost didn't succeed. He was strong.  
  
"Wait…wait," she demanded. "You're a poet? Poets aren't dukes!"  
  
He nodded, taking hold of her waist again and pulling her towards the bed. "Well yes my dear, but the title's not important of course. Toulouse sent me to you as the writer for the new show that will shortly be playing here, starring you. And of course if you are to keep me on as writer, you WILL do what I say. You have no other choice, anyways. Can you think of anyone who would be willing to write a play for the Moulin Rouge? That's not what this place is for, so let's get to business."  
  
He tried to push her down, but Satine rolled out from under him. "If you're the writer, that must mean Audrey's gone! And if you're the writer, that must mean…THE DUKE! Hide! Hide!"  
  
She pushed the man behind the table, and he stayed. Obviously he was aware of how much trouble they could both get in if he were found. Harold would not be happy.  
  
She opened the door to reveal a man who had to be the real Duke, complete with a huge, bald, body guard and all. His back was turned to her and he fumbled nervously with his hat. "Duke," she welcomed him in. "We've been expecting you. How wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit."   
  
Satine fixed her eyes seductively on him, but for some reason didn't find it as hard this time. The man that stood before her now was not half as intimidating as the idiot she had behind the table. Something in his eyes and the way he smiled sadly at her told her he was much more trustworthy. He removed his hat to reveal short black hair, and bowed in way of greeting. "My pleasure, milady. And please, don't call me 'Duke'. It's too formal, and I hate the title anyways…the only dukes I've ever known have been obsessed with money and very greedy."   
  
Satine was in awe. He shook his head. "I don't even know what I'm doing here," he said, almost to himself. He smiled again towards her, sitting in a chair and not even reaching for the champagne. Most patrons went straight for that or the bed. He was different. "My given name is Christian, please call me that." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK, so the general idea is that the Duke from the movie is the penniless writer in this (his name will be Edmond later on) and Christian is an actual Duke. Now let's see if I can pull it off…  
  
  
Satine sat down next to the Duke, or Christian, or whatever it was she was to call him. She was trying to calm herself down from her little encounter with that writer moments ago, and all the time was very aware he was behind the table and could hear every word they said. Since her real patron was just sitting in his chair looking very uncomfortable, she decided to try to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So, my dear duke…or, Christian is it, what do you want to do?" She knew she sounded stupid, but she wasn't used to this.   
  
He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, miss. Please don't feel obliged to…do anything. I was talked into coming here by friends and my father who wants me to invest in this new show. He thinks it will be great publicity, and is probably scheming to earn us more money. Personally, I don't care about the show. I'm not saying I won't invest, it's just that…well…there are things I care about more."  
  
He stood and looked out the window behind him at the magnificent view. "It's very pretty," he muttered. "Do you like it here, Miss Satine?" He was just going through the usual small talk and formalities, she could tell. Satine also, for a reason she didn't understand, felt that she could tell him the truth.  
  
"Actually, no. I want to get away…but it's pulled me in. Once you're here, you never get out, no matter how hard you try," she said as she came to stand by him.   
  
Christian seemed to be too shy to continue talking, so Satine did for him. "Do…do you like where you live?"   
  
He laughed. "Not really. I mean sure, the mansion is gorgeous, but I don't really care for all the material wealth that seems to surround my family and I everywhere we go. I…I think I want to get away as well."  
  
He lowered his voice. Satine hoped he didn't know someone else was in the room. Maybe he just was uncomfortable talking about this. "I've always had dreams of being a singer. And it's strange, because I'm probably the least outgoing person I know, but I love to sing."  
  
Satine was surprised. She had never had a singing patron before. At least he was some kind of an artist. And so far, he hadn't thrown her down on the bed, which she was definitely taking as a good sign.   
  
"What do you sing?" she asked him very quietly. Their eyes hadn't left each other's gaze for awhile now, and something in his enchanted Satine.  
  
He held her hand. "Well, my favorite is one that I learned a long time ago from a friend in England. Would you like to hear it?"  
  
Satine nodded. Christian was smiling from ear to ear, and she had no idea what was coming. But, as he belted out "My gift is my song, and this one's for you!" she almost felt her heart stop.   
  
It was as if Christian were a different person when he sang. No longer quiet and reserved. No longer a Duke, confined by social boundaries. Just a man who was not afraid to do what he wanted, and to feel as he wanted.   
  
As the song came to a close, Christian had her bent down in a low dip, and she whispered to him, "I can't believe it. I'm in love, I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented Duke…" And she did not yet know if it was true, but she felt no fear in saying it this time, as she had so many times before. But because of this uncertainty, she pulled away from his kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, taken aback.  
  
Satine didn't really know what to say. She was having an emotional war within herself. One part of her was screaming, "Never fall in love!" while the other was telling her all she wanted to do was spend the rest of her life with this man.  
  
"I…I can't fall in love," she whispered. Her stomach lurched suddenly as she remembered the writer hiding behind the table.  
  
Christian nodded. Apparently he had expected this. *Well at least he not naïve enough to not know about courtesans*, Satine thought.  
  
"My father always warned me about that rule and this place. But I always fought him. You see…I've always thought that…well…" he seemed unsure of himself. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."   
  
Satine again had the strange feeling that she couldn't leave his eyes. "That's beautiful, dear Du - err, Christian." But something about the way she still almost called him 'Dear Duke' scared her. Perhaps she had known to many Dukes in her lifetime.  
  
They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds, Christian staring at his feet and Satine fumbling with her dress. Suddenly he turned towards the door to leave. "I'll just go work out the contracts with Zidler, then, hey? I'm sure it will be a wonderful play." He smiled faintly and left.  
  
Not two seconds after the door closed did the writer jump out from behind the table. "Can you believe that?" he nearly screamed. "I mean, sure, I write about…love, but no one actually believes in that nonsense!" The way he said 'love' made Satine feel sick.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked him quietly, hoping she didn't sound too worried.  
  
"My name is Edmond, my dear, and Zidler has already hired me as the writer for Spectacular, Spectacular! A story all about love in fact…about us, you might say."  
  
"It's about -" Satine didn't have time to finish the question, as she felt her eyes closing and the familiar blackness rising to meet her again. A pair of strong arms caught her and put her down on the bed.  
  
Seconds later, just as Satine was starting to come to, she heard the door open and through blurry eyes noticed Christian walk in.  
  
"I forgot my ha -" he started to say, but stopped when he noticed Satine lying under Edmond on the bed. He suddenly looked hurt, and as Satine could see better she even thought she almost saw tears spring to his eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave now." He quietly closed the door behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Satine stared astonished at the door, wishing above anything Christian would just come back and take her away someplace. She also wished that Edmond would get off her. But, since wishes never seemed to come true, she shoved him off and to the floor.  
  
"Do you have any idea…any idea how much trouble we would both be in if you were found?" she gasped at him, still slightly out of breath.  
  
"Yes, my dear, but it was worth it. You know, when this production succeeds, you will be a star, and all by my writing," he grinned at her, but something in his eyes still gave her a chill.  
  
Satine took a step back from him. She didn't like him being so confident. "And what is it that makes your writing so great, hmm?" she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well you see," he stated, while making what Satine could only assume was an attempt at a seductive look, "The story is true. Or, shall I say, will be true. It is our story, my dear."  
  
She shook her head at him, heading for the door. "Look, we have no story, Edmond. You're a writer, you have no money. I can't have anything to do with you."  
  
Satine realized how much she hated that statement even before she finished saying it. Could she have nothing to do with him only because he was poor? Did money really rule her life THAT much?  
  
Edmond had a fury in his eyes though by now that scared Satine. He threw a script at her, screaming "Read it", and then roughly kissed her before walking out the door.  
  
It took Satine a few moments to recover from the kiss. Sometimes, she wished men would just go away. They all seemed the same to her. Except…no…it would never work, she thought. *If I fell for Christian, I would be blinded by his riches and grandeur. That's not what I've always wanted…*  
  
What she had always wanted was hard to come by however. In her heart Satine had long hoped she would find a man who was not corrupted by money and power, and that he would see through her thin façade of a courtesan. The rich and powerful only looked at the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld as toys to be played with. *It's the poor who see the world for how it really is*, she told herself.  
  
Satine decided she might as well read the script, as she would be learning it later anyways.   
  
-----------An hour later------------  
  
Satine put the script down in awe. She had never imagined someone so heartless could write such a beautiful story. Could he really mean what he said about her? The connections between the characters in the story and the real people they represented were obvious. Did Edmond really wish to run away with her, and did he mean all those beautiful love songs he wrote? Something inside Satine told her no, but she couldn't help but think he must have meant a little of it.  
  
The one thing that bothered her was the portrayal of Christian as an evil maharajah. Sure, she was uncertain of how she felt about him, but she knew he was not EVIL.   
  
Suddenly, Satine threw the script down. She was too sick of all of it. Too sick of men fighting over her, and certainly too sick of never knowing what was real and what was a lie. Sometimes, she felt the entire Moulin Rouge was one big lie. One big lie that she really, really wanted to get away from. She looked out to the dark sky, and the moon shining brightly. She couldn't help but sing…  
  
"I follow the night…can't stand the light. When will I begin to live…again?"  
  
Looking down to the street from her room in the elephant, Satine could see Duke Christian sitting by himself on a bench below, seemingly staring off into space. He looked so sad, yet so - mysterious just sitting there by himself in the quiet street, while parties raged all around him in the night. He seemed so perfect for the Bohemian Revolution, but dukes never joined in that sort of thing.  
  
"One day I'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends…"   
  
How often she had asked herself that very question…*When DOES dreaming end?*  
  
Satine slowly climbed the stairs of the elephant, rising to the top and looking over Monmartre.   
  
"One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday! Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends…"  
  
She went to sit down, and to daydream as she did so many times. "One day I'll fly away, fly, fly away…"  
  
Suddenly, hearing a noise behind her, Satine jumped, and noticed Christian there, staring at her. He tried to apologize, but it was still an awkward moment.  
  
"Look umm…I'd better go, I've - we've both got a big day tomorrow," Satine said, just wanting time to go over her thoughts by herself.  
  
Christian called out soundly sadly desperate to stop her. "Wait…please wait. Before when we…when we were…when I sang to you, you said that you loved me. And I wondered if, if -"  
  
"It was just an act?" she finished for him. "Of course."  
  
And without stopping to see his face for fear of the pain it might show, Satine turned quickly to go back downstairs and to sleep for the night.  
  
  
A/N: hahaha…OK, well this one is probably really bad (at least in my opinion it is, because I'm leaving soon and just wanted to get one more up before I go). But don't worry, I think I'm going to have it end happily…I think… 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Howdy, I just got back and I'm leaving again tomorrow! So I don't know if this will be good but I feel like I should write another one to leave you all hanging more ;)  
  
  
Satine found it hard to sleep that night. There was too much running through her mind. She felt really bad about what she had done to Christian, but in a way he also scared her. No one had actually loved her before, and she had no idea how to react to it. And what was she supposed to do about Edmond? He could easily just run away if she refused to do as he wanted, and then the Rouge would be left without an a writer, without a play, and probably without a certain investor whom she couldn't get out of her mind.  
  
In early hours of the morning, Satine sat up suddenly as she heard voices from somewhere next door. Looking out from the balcony, she could see Harold having a meeting with Duke Christian. She listened carefully and tried to catch as much of the conversation as she could…  
  
"Here are the deeds to the play itself, and the Moulin Rouge…" Harold said, in what Satine recognized in his business voice, very persuading and tempting.  
  
Christian cut him off though. "I only require the ones for the play. I want nothing more."  
  
Harold sounded shocked, but continued. "As you wish. But of course you will wish to buy Mademoiselle Satine, so here you are…" She heard papers rustling. Satine still almost felt sick whenever someone talked about "buying" her.  
  
"No!" Now Christian sounded shocked. "I…I could never buy a person."  
  
"But surely you will want to keep her with you? All investors do…"  
  
"No. Only the play. That is all," she heard Christian get up and leave.  
  
Satine could feel tears spring to her eyes. How could she have ever told him he meant nothing to her? Of course he did! Satine rushed out of the elephant to go find him before he got to far.  
  
When the cold air met her on the street she realized she was still dressed only in a short nightgown, and suddenly felt rather exposed. But she kept running blindly through the street, only knowing that she had to find him. Nothing must stop her.  
  
In her hurry, she ran into several people, even knocking a man down. "I'm sorry sir," she said breathed and kept going. But she felt a hand on her arm, and was pulled back to look at the man lying on the street.   
  
"Miss Satine?" he asked, squinting confusedly at her and massaging his head.   
  
"Duke! Err…Christian!" she squealed, and bent to help him up.  
  
"I'm…I'm sorry…" she said, still on the verge of tears from all of her conflicting emotions.  
  
"No, no it's quite alright. I'm ok, really," he smiled at her.  
  
"No, I mean, I am sorry for everything. I didn't mean what I said last night. It wasn't just an act. I - " But Satine felt herself being silenced. He cut her off with a passionate kiss. For the first time in her life, Satine felt safe. She had never been kissed by anyone that actually loved her before.  
  
"Is that how you feel?" he whispered when they pulled back from each other. They had attracted a number of staring faces from the passers by.  
  
"Yes, yes," she nodded, smiling at him.  
  
"Then go," he said, kissing her forehead one more time. "We've got rehearsal in fifteen minutes!"  
  
Satine pulled out her pocket watch. *Merde* she thought to herself. She was going to be late. She waved a hasty goodbye to Christian and ran to the elephant to change.  
  
When she finally entered the main building where the stage was set up, looking wind-blown and out of breathe, Harold had a few choice words to say to her about her late arrival. Oh well. It had been worth it. Her happiness was lost however when she saw Edmond the writer sitting in a chair nearby to the piano. He was showing Satie a new song to play. *Oh no* thought Satine. *Is this that "secret song" he mentioned?* Edmond had written a song about the Hindu courtesan and the penniless sitar player, but apparently the hidden message was that it was about Satine and him.   
  
Edmond of course did not welcome her over but rushed to grab her arm and pull her towards the piano. The Argentinean was already standing there, and reading over his part. "My dear," hissed Edmond. "Remember the song I told you about? We will practice it now."   
  
"Never knew, I could feel like this…" The Argentinean started after the piano intro. Satine noticed Edmond was mouthing the words to her and trying to look seductive. He failed pathetically.   
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…" Satine joined in at her part. The song was beautiful, and would be even more beautiful if Edmond meant one word of it.   
"Come what may! Come what may! I will love you, until my dying day!" Satine finished in the glorious finale. The words moved her. She couldn't help being affected.  
  
The theatre was in silence as everyone looked towards Duke Christian. He shuffled his feet and looked down. "I don't like this ending," he said quietly.  
  
"Don't like the ending, my dear duke?" asked Harold, clearly annoyed.  
  
"I…umm…why, why is the maharaja evil? Just because he has money? And why does the courtesan choose the sitar player?" He looked so sad, and Satine ran to hug him. But as she buried her face in his shoulder, she heard another voice:  
  
"Because she doesn't love you!" shouted Edmond. He ran out of the building, throwing the script behind him.  
  
Christian pushed her away from him and turned to leave as well. "Oh…I see," he said quietly, shutting the door and leaving that awkward silence throughout the theatre again. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Whee, guess who's finally back from vacation and writing again. I don't really know where this chapter is going, so it's sort of free writing that goes wherever my twisted little mind wants to take it. MWHAHAHA….  
  
  
Zidler stepped down from the stage, his heavy footsteps the only sound in the now completely silent theatre. Everyone - the dancers, the chorus, the stagehands - everyone watched as he whispered in Satine's ear. She wished they would all just go away, and find something in their own lives to be interested in. Instead, they all seemed to be so tied up in what happened in hers. Is that the price one must pay for fame? No more simple pleasures? No love?  
  
Zidler bent down, and ignoring the haunting stares, whispered to her, "You know who you must go talk to. It's for the good of everyone, love. Don't let us down."  
  
Satine nodded, and turned to go out the door. As she left, still, no one else moved. Zidler's words rang in her ears. *'For the good of everyone'…what about my own good?* No one ever seemed to care about that. Still, she knew he was write. She knew Christian would invest anyways, he was smart and strong enough not to let his personal feelings interfere. She admired him so much for that. Edmond on the other hand…he was dangerous. In more ways than one. If she didn't keep him interested, he would leave without hesitation, and the Rouge would be stuck with no show. After all, what is a play without its writer?  
  
In truth, Satine was afraid that Edmond may do something much worse than just leave if she didn't do as he wanted.  
  
She found him walking silently down the street just outside. How could she approach him in public? She didn't even like approaching him in private. But she knew her duty. And if Satine was anything, she was a great actress. She could do this. She may not like it, but she could do it.  
  
She ran and tapped his shoulder. He glared back at her with his greedy little eyes, as always. "Ahh, I see, you've come running back to me, hey? Just couldn't stay away for too long. It's a shame really, you just missed my new friend."  
  
"Wh…what?" Satine asked, confused. She didn't like the way he was holding her waist so tightly.  
  
"Oh, you know him. That silly Duke's bodyguard, you know, Warner? Yes…he just made a delicious deal with me. In fact, it happens to involve his employer," Edmond sneered.   
  
"Stay away from Christian!" Satine screamed before she could stop herself. "And not even for a good reason. You just want his money! At least he knows that's not what's important. We have found true love together. But that's something you could never have." Satine knew her words would get her in trouble, but she felt that she finally had to tell her true feelings. No one ever seemed to listen to her.  
  
Suddenly, Edmond picked her up roughly, and began to run. "Right about one thing, wrong about the other, Mademoiselle Satine," he laughed evilly. "I do want Duke Christian's money, and very soon will be in possession of a large amount of it. As for love…I can have it. Right now. And imagine that, you hurt your dear Christian, so he won't come running to save you. Ahh, how sad."  
  
Satine kicked and punched against his back, but she was crying too hard to be able to actually stop him. He was so strong. Through her tears she saw that she was being carried up stairs. To a door. To a bed.  
  
As he dropped her, not caring if he hurt her or not, Satine made one last desperate attempt. Running to the window, even while she felt Edmond's cold hands pulling her back, she screamed, "Christian! HELP! Come what may!"   
  
As Edmond took hold of her, Satine could only pray that Christian had heard her plea. And that if he did, he still loved her enough to help.  
  
---------------------  
  
Christian found a bench, where he could sit alone and go over his thoughts. He seemed even to himself at the moment to be completely unfeeling. He just watched all the people around him, listening but paying no attention to their conversation. He watched men and women walk arm and arm, but felt nothing. Only watched it all happen as if from a distance.  
  
He held tightly to the absinthe bottle he had purchased after he left the theatre. It was his escape. But Christian didn't know what he was trying to escape from. Was it Satine? He still loved her. But he also felt something else towards her, something he could not name. Suspicion, perhaps? Did things always happen in that order - desire, passion, betrayal, suspicion? And had she really betrayed him? Too many questions pounded through Christian's mind for him to concentrate.   
  
Christian heard his name called, a cry in the wind. But again, it was as if he had heard nothing. He wanted to go to her, but absinthe and cold emotions froze him. He lay down on the bench, going into a restless sleep.  
  
To be continued…just a few more chapters left I think. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is my interruption in homework time. Much more interesting. Therefore, I hope I don't accidentally insert anything about the Reformation or Calvinism…  
  
  
Chocolate watched Christian lying alone on the bench. He had been following his and Satine's story all along, since he was always such a close friend of Satine's. He knew she loved him, but that love at the Moulin Rouge was near impossible. The few times it had dared to happen in the past, heartbreaking tragedies has torn it apart. But something in Christian and Satine's love was so strong, he just KNEW it had to work…  
  
As he stared, lost in his thoughts, the other dancers exited the theatre, since rehearsal was over. They did not stand out even in their strange costumes; the streets of Paris had all sorts of mysterious people on them at night. Especially Monmartre, nicknamed by some "The Village of Sin".   
  
Chocolate was about to stop Nini-Legs-in-the-Air from approaching Christian, knowing how she could be sometimes. But he decided instead to watch Christian's reaction. What happened however, was a surprise.  
  
She sat seductively, yet still annoyingly on his lap, cooing, "I thought you loved her, Dukey. He's not Shakespeare you know. You can still get your ending. You are the one with the money, that's what it's all about, isn't it?"  
  
Christian glared at her. She took this as a signal to go on, "Well if it's deeper than that, then why haven't you gone to her? She needs you. You KNOW where she is…"  
  
The truth was, Christian didn't know, he suspected. Chocolate sighed as he watched Christian's face. Why was Truth so hard to come by these days?  
  
The Argentinean stepped up to the depressed Duke, taking hold of Nini, who still sat on Christian's lap. "Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself. It always ends BAD!" He nearly yelled in Christian's face, causing the Duke to turn around on the bench, and put his hands over his face.  
  
The Argentinean didn't stop, however. "We have a dance, in the brothels of Buenos Aires. Tells the story of prostitution…and a man, who falls in love, with her."  
  
The Argentinean, aided by the other dancers, proceeded to perform a complicated tango sequence. Chocolate knew it well enough, but did not feel like joining in. He had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind, like something horrible would happen, or perhaps already had. So he walked down the street a little, away from the others. In the distance he could see the writer's garret.  
  
He was followed by Christian. Chocolate stopped in silence in the middle of the street, to listen to his sad song. "His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand, his lips caress your skin…it's MORE than I can stand!"  
  
That was when Chocolate knew. He just sensed it. And he ran, leaving Christian behind, and hearing his words fade into the distance: "Why does my heart cry, feelings I can't fight…"  
  
Chocolate ascended the stairs of the dark building, going to the upper floor.   
  
"You're free to leave me, just don't deceive me, and please believe me when I say -"  
  
With the music somehow still ringing in his ears, Chocolate burst through a door, not knowing how he knew it was the right one, but knowing he had to do it. For the sake of love.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
The scene inside the small, cluttered room was terrible, and somewhat shocking. Satine had obviously put up a good fight. But Chocolate wasted no time thinking, instead grabbing the nearest heavy object which happened to be the typewriter, and smashing it over Edmond's head. When he moved the unconscious body aside, he saw Satine and panicked. Her eyes were closed and she was not moving. Remembering her earlier fainting spell, he prayed that's all it was.   
  
He carried her down, hoping fresh air would revive her. And sure enough, as soon as he was out of the building, she started to come around. Unfortunately, Duke Christian had already turned to walk down the street again, presumably having despaired all hope. Chocolate screamed what he had been thinking all along: "Christian! Don't give up that easily!"  
  
"Why did you go to him, Satine?" Christian asked quietly, after slowly turning around.  
  
When Satine was able to stand and breathe again, she answered amidst her tears, "I didn't want to Christian…I…he could ruin everything! I only wanted to make sure he would keep writing, but he…he took me up there and…he's so angry, and Christian I love you!"  
  
Although Satine was crying loudly, Christian understood well enough and ran to her. "Shh…shh", he quieted her. "It's all right. We'll leave. We'll leave tonight." He had dreamt of taking Satine away from here, far away, and living in a beautiful house somewhere in the countryside. That was the one thing he was glad to have all the money for - he could save Satine.   
  
She looked at him confusedly. "But…the show?"  
  
He shook his head, smiling slightly. "I don't care about the show. We love each other. That's all that matters."  
  
She nodded and agreed. Christian however turned his eyes downwards, awkwardly fumbling with his hands. "Satine…I am so sorry I didn't save you. I should have known, I should have…it's just that, I didn't know what to believe. But hear this now, I will always come for you. I promise. Can you ever forgive me?"   
  
It was Satine's turn to smile, and she kissed his cheek. How could she ever refuse that kind of apology, especially from the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? "You don't have to ask."  
  
Christian turned quickly to the dancer still waiting next to them on the street. "Chocolate, help Miss Satine pack her things. No one must see you, do you understand?"  
  
Chocolate nodded, and quickly swept Satine away. He didn't care if he was compromising the entire Rouge by aiding in this, it was about time a relationship around here lasted.   
  
As Christian watched them go, he felt a cold, large hand grip his shoulder tightly. A low, sarcastic voice whispered in his ear, "Not so fast…sir." 


	7. Chapter 7

Christian spun around to see his body guard Warner, grinning strangely at him and still gripping his shoulder. "Warner, what are you doing here, it's -"  
  
The large man cut him off. "Yes, I know, it's late, it's dark, but you can take care of yourself, right? Ha. I've been working in the wrong job for far too long. You see, you never made it interesting."  
  
Christian sighed and rubbed his head. Warner had gone off on his rants like this before. He didn't have time for it now. "This is really not a good time, I've got to -"  
  
Again he was silenced. Warner squeezed his shoulder so hard it almost hurt, and leaned in to whisper a message to Christian. "It all ends today. You don't have all the power anymore. I believe if you check your safe, you will see what I mean. And by the way, I quit," he said sarcastically, laughing and running quickly down the street, leaving Christian standing there dumbfounded. What on Earth could he have meant? He had probably had just a little too much absinthe again, which for Warner was a common occurrence, but Christian rushed to his rented apartment just to be sure.  
  
Upon arriving, he found the room a mess. Indeed, absinthe was strewn all over the floor, and broken glass lay around in various places. Not expecting it to get any worse however, he went to check his safe. Christian gasped as he found it open, and the contents all missing. He had only kept a small amount of his families' fortune, but it was still significant enough to matter. And he doubted his father would share with him anymore.   
  
Christian stumbled backwards a few steps, a fell onto the sofa. What would he tell his father? It was from him, not his arrogant title of "duke" that most of his money came from.   
  
But that wasn't what was really bothering him. Now he couldn't save Satine. His hopes of a better future, his dreams of taking her away from the underworld had just been shattered. Money was everything in Paris, and now he doubted they could leave. He felt tears start to form in his eyes and fell into a restless sleep, filled with haunting images of Satine, just out of his reach. He could not save her…  
  
---------------  
  
On the street below, two heavily clad figures conversed in the darkness. "You got it?" asked the shorter of the two.  
  
"Yes. I already took the half you promised me," said the other, in a deep voice.  
  
"Good. It seems my brilliant plan will work after all. Now, all I have to do is wait for opening night, when I kidnap the girl and dispense of the only one who might be able to stop us."   
  
The taller one laughed. "That shouldn't be hard. He's not the type to put up a fight. He hates violence."  
  
--------------  
  
The next morning, Christian found himself awakened suddenly, still clutching an absinthe bottle in his hand. The light from his window was blinding. He noticed another presence in the room, and sitting up with a start, smiled sleepily at Satine. She was dressed all in black, and her eyes looked red. Christian immediately worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously, afraid of the answer.  
  
She was not as cautious however. She seemed very sure of herself, as if she had this carefully planned out. "I'm staying with the writer."  
  
Christian felt his stomach lurch. "…What?" he asked slowly, feeling like he was somewhere else.  
  
"After you left me last night, Edmond came to me. He promised me everything. Everything I've ever dreamed of. A life without money, a life without diamonds -"  
  
"A life without love?" Christian asked contemptuously. So, it had all been a lie.   
  
Satine moved away from him, and he saw her eyes looked almost panicked. "You knew who I was, I don't expect you to understand. You knew that our love could never be real, you only bought me for -"  
  
"I didn't buy you," he said angrily, keeping his voice low.  
  
"I'm sorry, I…" Satine quickly turned around, and tilted her head up, hiding something from Christian. But he didn't hear her gasps and coughs, because at that moment he lost it.  
  
"This can't be real, this isn't the truth. TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG, TELL ME THE TRUTH! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" He yelled repeatedly at her, turning her around and shaking her. Tears were streaming down her face and she was still coughing heavily.  
  
She looked into his eyes, steadying herself. This was the moment that this whole relationship came down to. And it all rested on her. Looking into his eyes, she found what she had to do extremely difficult, as she saw the ache and pain she had put there. "The truth is, I am the Hindi courtesan, and I…can't do this. I'm so sorry Christian!"   
  
*I've just ruined all of it* she thought to herself. "I didn't mean anything I just said, I promise! I love you so much, and I've been so afraid. Edmond said if I didn't break off my relationship with you, he would kill you. I know he can do it, he's a powerful man…he's hired Warner and oh, they took all your money. And Zidler found out about our escape plan, he came to see me last night. He made me feel awful about leaving and told me I would destroy the Rouge, and how could I do that to him and everyone I love…and he also told me…other things." She couldn't bring herself to finish the last part of that, what Zidler had mainly come to tell her, because she found that she couldn't hurt Christian anymore.   
  
Christian, however, still hadn't moved. "Do you love me?" he asked coldly.  
  
She nodded, crying into his shoulder. "Come what may," she whispered.   
  
"Edmond wrote that song," Christian sneered. "Maybe you should run away with him now. After all, he's got all the money, that's what you want isn't it?"  
  
Satine hugged him, running a hand through his hair. She had done this to him. He was no longer a naïve, love-sick poet. Now he had seen how cruel love could be. She had to help him. "No Christian. I've never wanted that. Those men who only cared about money never had any heart left to care about me. You were different. You saw me for who I really am, and helped me more than you can ever know. For that, I will always love you. You've got to believe me."  
  
She felt Christian begin to shake, and he too started to cry. Pulling her close, he kissed her neck and sang softly in her ear, "Never knew, I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before…want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings, telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time…"  
  
They just stood still for a few moments, almost as if they would never let go of each other. Christian was the first to break the silence. "I love you too Satine. I'm sorry if I ever made you think otherwise. But…now…I can't save you. We can't run away. They've got the money…I'm so sorry." He buried his face in her shoulder.  
  
She silenced his cries. "Shh…don't worry. We can still get away. I think I've got enough for two train tickets out of here, but the trains are all booked for the next few days. We can leave at the end of this week though," she smiled at him.  
  
He nodded and raised his face up to hers. Satine continued, with fear in her eyes, "Christian, please don't be in the theatre tomorrow night. Edmond said he'd kill you, and I know he will. Just please stay away. For both of us."  
  
He nodded. It would be hard to miss her first performance as an actress, but he could do it for her. Not for himself, but for Satine. "I will," he whispered.   
  
He caressed her face gently, kissing her passionately once more, before pushing her out the door. "You're going to be late for dress rehearsal!" he said with a smile. This had happened once not too long ago, on one of their first meetings.  
  
Satine laughed, grinning playfully at him. "I might," she said as she stepped out the door. "But you've got bigger problems. You've just got to do something about that bed hair, Christian."  
  
Christian felt his hair, embarrassed, as she left. He was determined to stay happy and keep Satine happy for as long as he could. But the terrible feeling that was growing inside him not go away. The feeling that something devastating would soon happen to both of them.  
  
  
  
A/N: And on that note, so ends chapter 7. Tada! I like this one, hehehe. Please do review. And I think I should warn everyone, I like writing tragedies, so this may have to end that way, sorry. But I've still got a few more chapters to go, so we'll see. 


End file.
